


The Cell

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M, Prison Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam and Gene get up to when there's a cell free...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cell

‘This is such a bad idea…’

‘Exactly.’ Gene pinned Sam against the cell wall. ‘Reckon that’s why it’s got you hard, you kinky bastard.’

‘We might get caught…’ Sam warned breathlessly.

‘ _Yes…_ ’

‘Phyllis could look in any second…’

Gene pulled back, nose wrinkling. ‘Too kinky, Sam.’

‘I know.’ His chuckle was nervous, gaze dropping shyly to the cold cement floor. ‘It’s risky, Gene. Sure you want to…’

Leaning in aggressively, Gene grabbed his cock through his trousers. Sam’s backhand cracked across his cheek seconds later, knocking him to the floor.

‘Criminal _scum_ ,’ he spat, clicking boot heels advancing. Gene moaned.


End file.
